


A Binding Arrangement

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Five Acts meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo never really though about being married but this was certainly not what she’d envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Binding Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



Despite how lightweight it was, Jo was highly aware of the ring on the middle finger of her left hand. It was silver rather than gold, etched with Enochian and she’d been wearing it for almost six months now.

Lucifer wore an identical one on his ring finger. She could see him rubbing his thumb over it from time to time as he stared out over the distance. Sometimes he would stare at her, the same way Castiel stared at Dean.

Jo never really thought about being married. It was always something off in the distance, lost to her quest to learn to be the best hunter she could be. Whenever she did think about it, it certainly wasn’t anything like this. Married to Lucifer, once known as the Morningstar, who fell to become the Devil, ruler of all of Hell. The sole purpose of the marriage was to create deep bindings on Lucifer’s powers, allowing him to walk on the Earth freely.

Castiel had explained that should Lucifer ever break those bindings, he would be sent straight back to his cage. He’d also explained his hope that allowing Lucifer to roam the Earth he would grow to love humanity as God had wished him to. And that this might stop the possibility of another apocalypse from ever happening again. There had been more, something about human-angel bindings but that had gone over Jo’s head a bit. Dean had only shaken his head, muttering about nerd angels.

“But why me?” Jo had asked, when both Castiel and Gabriel approached her with the proposal.

“Your soul burns as brightly as the Winchesters.” Castiel replied. “You embody all that is good about humanity and, despite your flaws, you strive on the side of being good..”

“Plus you won’t put up with any of Luci’s crap.” Gabriel added.

She could have said no and the angels would have respected her decision. The weight of teaching the devil about the good of humanity felt immense but it wasn’t something Jo could turn her back on. If there was even a slim chance of stopping another war between Heaven and Hell again to protect the Earth, Jo had to take it.

Lucifer balked at his leash and tried Jo’s patience and temper but six months later they’d finally settled into an uneasy alliance. She knew he would test her at all times, just as Lucifer knew Jo would call him on his actions.

Lately, there had been something other than anger or contemp in Lucifer’s eyes when he looked at her. Something that sent a warm shiver down Jo’s spine and reminded her of the way Gabriel and Castiel looked at their mates, Sam and Dean.


End file.
